imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Angels
I believe that Angels exist. I believe in Guardian Angels, the marvelous creatures that protect humans, children in particular, and it's hard when someone dies, you know? When someone you love just... they just dissapear, they're dead, and you know it, but you don't want to give up. When your mother or father goes into the military, and... and they're supposed to come back, but you don't see them come off the bus. Yet, when your mother or father goes into the military and you go to the bus stop, and they tackle you with a hug, and you're in tears, they're wounded but they're so happy to see you. But, have you ever experienced a moment where you find yourself in a coffin? You can hear the voices of the ones that love you, crying and sobbing. You don't remember what happened, and you wish you did, and even you're in tears, and as they lower you into the ground, you're crying, tears streaming down you're already rotting skin. You wish you could go back, re-do what you did, get out of that mess you were currently in. I hope you will finish reading my story, I hope you'll read my story until it ends, until... until I end. The First Demon I had been having a lucid dream, yet, it was more real than I thought. Much much more real. I looked odd in the lucid dream, my brown hair, which was cut shoulder length with square bangs, was now long and bangs were no longer square, and were no longer there. I wore my school clothes, skinny blue jeans a black t shirt, but my usual jeans were torn and broken around the thighs and legs, and my usual t shirt was stained with a red substanse, which, when I think about it, I realize it was blood. Despite my wearing of my school clothes, I was no where near my school, I was in my room. The lights were dark and my usually happy pink room was now red and white, I saw it my bed, staring at the mirror on my dresser, my eyes were crazy, distressed, and just plain mad. I couldn't tell what I had done, though, I knew very well I had done something. The thing was, instead of seeing from my point of view in the lucid dream, I was seeing from NOTHING'S point of view, because there was no one in sight, yet I was the one seeing everything. My room started brightning, turning completely white, and I stuck out. I stood, my bed had dissapeared, and everything else in my room was gone, no where to be seen. I saw a brighter light, it was like a beautiful ray of sunshine, yet thicker and more radiant. A tall figure blocked the radiant gold light, the figure itself was... a dark shade of red. It walked over to me, and I got a look of it's face and blinked a couple times, IT was a HE.